Yunho's Kitty is Joongie
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Disaat kenikmatan melanda, Jiji si kucing polos berbulu mengkilat datang bermanja kepada tuannya. Bagaimana cara Yunho membalas kekesalannya? YunJae Fanfiction


Yunho's Kitty Is Joongie

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran

.

.

"Eunghhh… Yunniehh… sudah, Joongie le-lah." lenguhan halus namun sarat akan nafsu terdengar jelas di telinga seorang namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaan lidahnya. Lidah kasar itu seperti tidak merasa lelah menikmati hamparan lembut milik seorang namja yang sudah terbaring lemas di bawahnya sedari tadi. Yunho, namja yang masih dikuasai nafsu itu dengan semangatnya menorehkan kissmark sebanyak mungkin pada kulit mulus kekasihnya, tanpa peduli jika namja yang sedang ia nikmati itu sudah kelelahan.

"Yunnie ayolah, sudah, Joongie lelah seka— ahhh… Yunhh… jangan digigit."

"Kau menikmatinya sayang." Yunho masih terus mengerjai dada montok yang sudah sangat basah karena salivanya dan keringat Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Dia masih belum puas setelah 3 kali memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya, dan sekarang ia masih menginginkan lagi hole merah muda kekasihnya.

"Tapi Joongie sudah sangat lelah. Joongie tidak kuat lagi. Uuhhh…" lagi, lenguhan halus itu keluar saat Yunho menghisap nipplenya sambil sebelah tangan namja itu mulai merambat ke daerah paling sensitif Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia memang selalu menikmati sentuhan lembut yang terus kekasihnya itu berikan. Namun apa daya jika tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Kau hanya perlu mendesah dan menyebut namaku, semua biar aku yang lakukan sampai kita klimaks." Yunho masih terus membujuk kekasihnya itu agar mau menuruti keinginannya lagi. Mulutnya masih terus merangsang Jaejoong dengan menghisap dengan lembut dua benda mungil di tengah dada berisi namja cantiknya.

"Aahhh… ta-tapihh… enghhh… tapi ini yang terakhir ne?"

"Setuju." selesai dengan ucapannya, Yunho langsung menyambar cherry lips yang sudah merah membengkak itu. Jaejoong yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya pasrah saat bibirnya dihisap dengan kuat oleh Yunho, memagut bibir yang terasa manis itu dengan liar. Jaejoong membuka belahan bibirnya lebih lebar saat lidah Yunho berusaha masuk melalui celah kecil disana.

"Nghhh… ummhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong disela-sela pagutan mereka. Tangan Yunho terus bergerak menyentuh tiap inci kulit mulus Jaejoong, membuat suasana kamar iu semakin panas. Desahahan Jaejoong semakin keras terdengar seiring dengan intimnya kegiatan mereka.

_Meong~_

Pagutan mereka terlepas. Baru satu tarikan nafas yang Jaejoong lakukan, bibir Yunho kembali menyentuh kulit tubuhnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat. Bibir hati itu dengan kuat menyesap kulit leher kekasihnya. Sesekali bahkan gigitan-gigitan halus hingga kasar ia berikan,

Puas dengan leher, bibir itu kembali bergerilya menikmati tubuh Jaejoong. Dari kedua dada besarnya, perut, hingga menyentuh kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali tegak sedari tadi. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati benda keras itu, menikmati rasa manis dari cairan precum yang keluar dari lubang benda yang ia jilati.

_Meong~~_

"Aahhh… Yunniehhh… uuhhh… hi-hisaphh yang kuat nghhh…" desahan Jaejoong semakin keras saat kejantanannya telah dilumat dalam mulut Yunho. Tangannya tergerak mengacak surai halus milik Yunho, menyalurkan perasaannya yang meledak-ledak karena kenikmatan yang terus ia dapatkan. Hingga erangan kerasnya menandakan jika namja cantik itu telah sampai pada puncaknya.

Tubuh mulus itu mengejang untuk beberapa saat, meresapi betapa nikmatnya apa yang ia rasakan sesaat lalu. Tenaganya makin terkuras habis. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja sudah sangat sulit. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar segera memenuhi paru-parunya.

Yunho begitu menikmati wajah kelelahan Jaejoong. Memerah dan penuh dengan peluh. Bahkan ekspresi kenikmatan masih tergambar pada wajah cantik itu. Jaejoongnya memang begitu menggoda. Bahkan hanya diam saja sudah mampu membuatnya tergoda. Entah ia yang terlewat mesum atau Jeajoong yang menggunakan sihir apa, ia juga tidak terlalu perduli.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan sayang?" izin Yunho sebelum kembali memulai kegiatan panas mereka. Dielusnya wajah kelelahan itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya yang begitu besar.

_Meong~~~_

Anggukan lemah didapat Yunho setelah doe eyes indah itu terbuka. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, membalas senyuman yang diberikan Yunho untuknya. Kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing. Hanya sesaat sebelum Yunho membalik tubuh lemas itu menjadi tengkurap dan mulai memposisikannya menjadi menungging. Lidahnya menjilati dua bongkahan kenyal di bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Semakin naik menjilat pinggang ramping namja cantik itu, terus melewati punggung lebarnya, hingga pada cuping telinga sang kekasih. Berbisik seduktif disana.

"Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik sayang. Saranghae. Aku akan memasukimu sekarang." dan setelahnya kejantanan besar itu telah sukses tenggelam dalam lubang hangat Jaejoong. Tidak sulit mengingat ia sudah klimaks bahkan 3 kali di dalam sana.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Desahan lemah Jaejoong terdengar kembali menghiasi kegiatan mereka.

"Cepat Yunniehhh… lebih kuat. Aahhh…"

"Holemu sangat licin, dan masih terasa sempit sayanghh…"

"Yunniehhh… Yunniehhh… se-sebentar lagi Joongie— aaahhhhh…" desahan panjang dan keras kembali terdengar saat cairan kental Jaejoong kembali keluar. Jaejoong terengah-engah pasca klimaksnya. Yunho terdiam sebentar, membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati masa-masa paling nikmatnya. Hampir ia kehilangan kendali saat lubang yang masih sempit itu semakin menyempit saat Jaejoong klimaks. Dicengkramnya kuat pinggang ramping Jaejoong, menahan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi terbaring menghadapnya. Dikecupnya sebentar cherry lips itu sebelum kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan brutal, mengejar kenikmatannya yang belum sampai. Beberapa saat ia terus bergerak hingga dirasakannya kejantanannya berkedut kuat. Ia akan klimaks jika saja…

"Meong~"

Jaejoong membuka matanya cepat saat dirasanya empat benda mungil tiba-tiba berada di atas tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kucing peliharaannya bertengger manis di atas dadanya. Bahkan kini kucing berbulu abu-abu mengkilat itu mulai menjilati dadanya yang penuh saliva Yunho dan keringatnya.

Yunho sendiri tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatannya saat Jiji —kucing peliharaan Jaejoong— berada di hadapannya, menghalangi pandangannya untuk menikmati wajah menggoda kekasihnya. Tentu ia terkejut karena disaat ambang kenikmatannya tiba-tiba muncul sosok berbulu ini. Klimaksnya yang hampir sampai menjadi gagal karena keterkejutannya.

"Jiji-ya, kenapa bisa disini? Ayo turun." Jaejoong menurunkun tubuh mungil kucing kesayangannya itu dari tubuhnya. Diletakkannya kucing itu di atas kasur, tepat di sampingnya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho yang terlihat sedikit kesal menatap kucingnya. Diraihnya wajah tampan itu dengan sebelah tangan, mengalihkan tatapan setajam musang itu padanya.

"Bergeraklah lagi." senyuman menggoda dilayangkannya agar kekasihnya itu berhenti kesal. Dielusnya abs sempurna milik tubuh tegap di hadapannya, mencoba mengembalikan nafsu sang kekasih dengan rangsangan yang ia buat. Yunho merespon. Kembali senyum mesum khas miliknya terpatri jelas. Bibir mereka kembali memagut, berciuman dengan ganas. Yunho mulai menggerakkan kejantannya lagi yang masih sangat tegang. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Bibir Yunho turun menciumi dada kanan Jaejoong. Dihisapnya kuat dada berisi itu, membuat desahan nikmat kembali terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong.

Jiji, kucing manis itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan tuannya yang menurutnya mungkin sedang megap-megap tidak jelas. Tubuh penuh keringat dan saliva, kissmark dimana-mana, mata yang menatap sayu kepada seseorang diatasnya dan mulut yang terbuka sambil terus merapalkan sesuatu yang tidak kucing itu mengerti. Bola mata hitam kucing abu-abu itu beralih menatap orang yang ada di atas tubuh tuannya. Bergerak-gerak maju-mundur sambil menjilati dada tuannya, kebiasaannya juga saat kucing itu ingin tidur.

Ya, belakangan ini kucing jenis Russian Blue itu senang sekali menjilati Jaejoong jika ingin tidur. Entah itu wajah, tangan, kaki, bahkan dada Jaejoong pernah ia jilati. Dan saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, saatnya kucing itu memang untuk tidur. Didekatinya tuannya yang masih terus mendesah. Dada kiri Jaejoong terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, kucing kecil itu mulai menjilati dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh saat sebuah benda kenyal dan basah, namun kecil sedang menjilati dada kirinya, padahal sangat jelas ia rasakan jika lidah Yunho sedang bermain dengan dada kanannya. Matanya beralih pada objek yang ia bingungkan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jiji sedang asik menjilat dadanya. Ia ingin ia memindahkan tubuh mungil kucingnya, namun tenaganya tidak cukup bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Ia begitu terbawa nafsu dan tenaganya memang sudah habis sedari tadi. Akhirnya hanya ia biarkan saja Jiji terus menjilat dada kirinya.

Yunho masih terus semangat menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk sambil meremas kejantanan Jaejoong dan menikmati dada kanannya. Bosan yang kanan, Yunho berpindah ke kiri. Namun niatnya gagal saat matanya menangkap sosok kecil berbulu mengkilat sedang bertengger pada dada kiri jaejoong. Lagi, ia hentikan gerakannya dan menatap kesal kucing peliharaan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi Jiji ada disini Joongie? Dan—"

"Hei, kenapa kau menjilati dada kekasihku kucing. Berhenti menjilatnya." Yunho yang kesal segera mengangkat Jiji dan menurunkannya di lantai di samping ranjang. Namun beberapa saat kucing itu dilepaskan, kembali Jiji menaiki ranjang dan menyambar dada kanan Jaejoong. Yunho semakin kesal melihatnya. Nafsunya sedang dipuncak dan sekarang Jiji menjadi penghalang baginya melepas kepuasannya. Diangkatnya kembali tubuh Jiji, namun kucing itu memberontak. Kucing itu melompat dari tangan Yunho dan kembali berdiri di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai mengerti sikap dari kucinnya itu saat sadar sudah jam berapa sekarang. Dibawanya tubuh kecil yang masih di atasnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya hangat kucingnya yang kembali menjilat dadanya. Yunho kaget saat kekasihnya itu malah beralih pada peliharaannya.

"Joongie…"

"Jiji mau tidur. Dia memang seperti ini belakangan ini jika sedang mengantuk. Biarkan aku menidurkannya sebentar ya, setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kucing peliharaannya.

"Haahhh. Baiklah." dilepasnya tautan tubuh mereka dan mulai berbaring di samping Jaejoong sambil menunggu kekasih cantiknya itu menidurkan peliharaannya. Jaejoong berbaring ke arah samping, membelakangi tubuh Yunho. Jiji masih terus dalam dekapannya sambil tangan halus itu mengelus lembut bulu mengkilat kucingnya. Tidak lama, karena terbawa suasana tenang dan karena tubuhnya yang memang lelah, doe eyes itu mulai tertutup. Deru nafas teratur keluar dari rongga pernafasannya, menandakan namja cantik itu telah berhasil memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Yunho masih setia menunggu selama beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong memunggunginya. Namun sekarang menurutnya terlalu lama. Memangnya menidurkan kucing selama ini, pikirnya. Ia masih hard dan ingin secepatnya menuntaskan hasratnya. Karena tidak sabar akhirnya ia mulai mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan kepalanya melesak masuk ke dalam perpotongan tengkuk kekasihnya sambil menghirup wangi vanila yang menguar disana. Bibirnya kembali menciumi daerah itu sambil beberapa kali menjilatnya. Namun tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Jaejoong. Merasa heran, dipangilnya nama kekasihnya.

"Joongie?"

Masih tidak ada respon. Yunho heran. Tubuhnya bangkit untuk sekedar melihat Jaejoong. Dan ekspresi horor seketika menghiasi wajahnya. Joongienya, seseorang yang seharusnya kembali dinikmati tubuhnya itu kini sedang memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman, dengan Jiji yang masih setia berada dalam dekapannya. Sungguh rasa kesalnya jadi berlipat-lipat ketimbang saat Jiji mengganggunya tadi. Jika seperti ini bagaimana nasib juniornya?

Ah, dengan segala keterpaksaan akhirnya namja tampan itu bangkit dari tidurannya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Tidak lama setelah pintu tertutup, desahan nikmat terdengar dari ruangan itu. Yunho terpaksa menuntaskan hasratnya yang masih tertunda itu sendirian.

Tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi setelah cairannya sukses keluar. Nafasnya terengah sambil masih menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya. Ditatapnya tangannya yang penuh dengan cairannya sendiri, lalu beralih ke bawah. Lantai tempat ia berdiri juga sama kotornya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar sebelum tidur.

'_Tunggu hukumanmu besok Joongieku sayang.'_ seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas pada bibirnya saat ia mulai berbaring pada ranjang yang masih berantakan itu, lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

~####~

Yunho masih sibuk menelpon seseorang saat Jaejoong datang menghampirinya. Seperti biasanya, Jaejoong akan ke kantor Yunho saat kuliahnya sore itu telah usai. Karena jarak gedung kampusnya dan kantor Yunho yang memang dekat, jadi hampir setiap hari namja cantik itu kemari untuk pulang bersama. Jaejoong yang akan ke apartemennya dan Yunho yang pulang ke rumahnya.

Telinga Yunho masih saja tertempeli telepon saat Jaejoong telah terduduk manis pada sofa di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, namja tampan itu meraih tasnya, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong membawanya menuju ke luar ruangan. Mereka siap untuk pulang.

"Yunnie, apa Yunnie akan libur juga besok?" tanya Jaejoong memulai percakapan mereka dalam mobil. Yunho terlihat fokus ke arah jalan di hadapannya.

"Tentu. Besok aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamamu, otte?"

"Eumm… bagaimana kalau dari malam ini saja? Yaaa… Yunnie mau kan menginap di apartemen Joongie malam ini?" puppy eyes imut dikeluarkan Jaejoong agar kekasih yang berbeda umur 3 tahun darinya itu menuruti keinginannya. Dan seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya itu tentu akan luluh begitu saja mendapat tatapan yang terlalu menggoyahkan imannya yang hanya sedikit itu. Anggukan pelan ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Tawa girang terdengar setelahnya. Ia memang akan selalu bahagia jika Yunnienya mau bersamanya. Padahal hampir tiap Yunho berada di apartemen Jaejoong atau ia yang berada di rumah Yunho maka akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang karena lagi-lagi digagahi oleh beruang mesum itu. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia bosan dan kesal. Asalkan bersama Yunnienya maka ia akan senang.

"Jadi Yunnie langsung pulang ke apartemen Joongie saja ya, tidak usah mampir dulu ke rumah Yunnie."

"Baiklah. Sesuai keinginanmu sayang." Yunho mengecup pipi putih saat mobilnya berhenti pada trafic light. Senyum manis Jaejoong terlihat semakin cantik saat pipi itu memerah. Jaejoongnya memang selalu terlihat sempurna.

Mobil Yunho telah terparkir pada gedung apartemen mewah tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Tautan tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Jaejoong.

"Yunnie mau Joongie buatkan teh hangat?" tawar Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya itu sepertinya sangat lelah. Saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam, Yunho langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa disana.

"Jangan merepotkan dirimu. Jus jeruk saja."

"Um, baiklah." Jaejoong segera melesat ke arah dapur apartemennya. Dibukanya kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus jeruk yang baru ia beli. Menyiapkan dua buah gelas untuknya minum dan Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan posisinya, Yunho kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. Terlihat ia sedang mendial nomor seseorang menggunakan benda elektronik tersebut.

"Paketnya tidak jadi dikirimkan ke rumahku. Kirimkan saja ke apartemen Mirotic nomor 106. Aku tunggu sekarang." sambungan line telepon terputus tepat saat Jaejoong keluar dari dapur dengan senyum manisnya. Yunho meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Ini Yunnie, minumlah." Jaejoong menyerahkan satu gelas penuh berisi cairan berwarna kuning oranye pada Yunho. Merekapun menikmati minuman dingin itu sambil bermesraan di atas sofa.

Yunho masih terus menggonta-ganti chanel tv sejak Jaejoong meninggalkannya untuk mandi. Tidak ada siaran yang menarik baginya. Beberapa saat bel pintu terdengar. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"Ada paket atas nama Jung Yunho."

"Ah benar, itu untuk saya." setelah menandatangani bukti penerimaan, Yunho segera masuk dan membuka paket yang ia pesan tadi pagi. Matanya berbinar menatap kain dengan warna merah muda dan hitam itu. Senyum aneh tercetak di bibir hatinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan setelah mengecek paket yang ia terima. Segera disimpannya kotak paketnya dalam tas kerja lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya tadi, menggonta-ganti chanel tv.

Sepasang kekasih dengan gender yang sama itu terlihat lahap sedang menghabiskan makan malam yang Jaejoong buat. Sesekali adegan lovey dovey terjadi pada pasangan itu. Kentara sekali jika mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Makan malam selesai. Kini terlihat Jaejoong sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sesekali namja cantik itu meminta bantuan Yunho untuk mengajarinya. Ya, mereka memang satu jurusan dulu, dan berada pada universitas yang sama pula. Bahkan cinta mereka pun tumbuh disaat sunbae dan hoobae itu dulu bertemu saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Yunho yang sebelumnya adalah seorang playboy, tidak tahu kenapa dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya yang dari dulu sangat polos saat ia menyuruh ini itu. Dan perasaan itu semakin menguat seiring kedekatan mereka di kampus.

Jaejoong bersandar lega pada pundak Yunho saat tugas kuliahnya berhasil diselesaikan. Tangan besar namja tampan itu mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan kekasihnya. Jaejoong bersandar nyaman padanya.

"Lelah?"

"Hanya sedikit sih. Tapi kalau dipeluk Yunnie pasti lelahnya akan hilang, hihihi." jawab Jaejoong. Tidak menyangka, namja polos ini modus juga ternyata.

Yunho membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Kepalanya semakin terbenam dalam dada bidang kekasihnya. Dalam beberapa saat tidak ada dari mereka yang mau merubah posisi sedikitpun.

"Joongie, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Jaejoong yang mendengar kekasihnya akan memberikan sesuatu seketika menjadi sangat bersemangat. Namja cantik itu memang selalu semangat jika mendapat hadiah. Oh, tidak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong, hadiahmu kali ini akan 'sedikit' berbeda.

Yunho berjalan ke arah dimana ia meletakkan tas kerjanya. Dimbilnya kotak berisi pesanannya tadi lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat antusias. Mata besar itu terlihat berbinar-binar saat kekasihnya membawakan sebuah kotak berwarna baby blue ke arahnya.

"Ini untukmu. Buka di kamar dan pakai apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini."

"Eh? Kenapa harus dikamar?" Jaejoong yang mendapat perintah yang terkesan aneh menurutnya itu hanya menatap bingung pada Yunho sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja. Cepat masuk ke kamar sana."

"Um, baiklah. Gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong segera melesat ke kamarnya dengan berlari kecil setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan manis sebagai ucapan terimakasih di pipi sang kekasih. Yunho hanya tersenyum menaggapinya.

Beberapa saat Yunho menunggu setelah Jaejoong berada dalam kamarnya. Debaran jantungnya tidak dapat terkontrol dan seringai mesumnya tidak pernah lepas dari tadi. Pikirannya juga sudah melayang kemana-mana. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia tunggu.

Dan terkabullah keinginan Yunho. Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar saat itu juga. Joongienya yang polos itu kini berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna sambil menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, hadiah yang Yunho berikan benar-benar membuatnya sangat malu.

Lihatlah penampilannya saat ini, ia harus mengenakan baju super seksi berwarna merah muda yang hanya menutupi dada berisinya. Tidak hanya itu, bawahnya ia mengenakan rok yang sangat pendek berwarna senada, bahkan saking pendeknya, pakaian dalam seksi khas wanita berwarna hitam yang ia gunakan sampai terlihat sedikit. Kepalanya dihiasi bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam. Sebagian besar tubuh mulusnya terlihat sangat jelas.

Yunho yang seperti mendapat pemandangan malaikat dari surga itu hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya. Fantasinya semakin liar melihat penampilan Joongienya saat ini. Namun ia segera menahan segala keinginannya yang ingin menerkam namja cantik itu sekarang juga. Ini hukuman untuk Joongienya bukan?

Yunho yang tadi memang sedang duduk menghadap pintu kamar Jaejoong masih menatap lapar tubuh mulus itu, sebelum suara beratnya terdengar melewati telinga Jaejoong.

"Kemarilah." perintah Yunho. Jaejoong masih terdiam disana sambil memainkan jari-jari kakinya yang beralaskan sandal berbentuk Hello Kitty, tokoh kartun favoritnya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Walau Yunho sudah seringkali melihat tubuh polosnya, entah kenapa jika sengaja berpakaian minim seperti ini akan menjadi sangat memalukan.

"Kemari Joongie." kembali perintah Yunho terdengar. Tidak ingin kekasihnya marah, Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan pelan sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Hingga jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat dengan Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti berjalan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho yang ternyata memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum. Jaejoong hanya mampu meneguk berat ludahnya kali ini.

"Kemarilah, duduk disini." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong hanya menurut. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yunho duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kedua paha namja tampan itu. Yunho segera meraih pinggang ramping yang tidak tertutupi itu, memeluknya hingga jarak tubuh mereka sangat tipis. Kepala Yunho menyeruak ke dalam leher Jaejoong, menghirup wangi vanilla khas kekasihnya itu. Yunho menyeringai saat Jaejoong membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sambil tetap menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras. Joongienya benar-benar sangat malu saat ini.

"Joongie kenapa eoh? Tidak mau menatap Yunnie seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tetap menunduk seperti tadi.

"Apa Joongie tidak suka hadiah yang Yunnie berikan?"

"Jo-jongie suka, tapi Joongie malu~" jawab Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan.

"Hum? Malu kenapa? Bahkan Yunnie sudah sering melihat tubuh polos Joongie." Bisik seduktif Yunho pada di telinga Jaejoong. Wajah cantik itu makin memerah parah. Apalagi saat tangan Yunho mulai membelai tubuh bagian depannya. Mengusap perut ratanya dan semakin naik meremas dadanya yang masih tertutupi kain. Bahkan jari telunjuk Yunho sudah mulai bermain dengan nipplenya, menghasilkan lenguhan halus keluar dari bibirnya. Yunho kembali menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai meraba paha Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka dari arah belakang, sontak membuat Jaejoong merapatkan pahanya. Seringainya makin melebar mendapati respon Jaejoong tersebut, seperti seorang yeoja perawan yang sedang digoda ahjjusi mesum.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah hukuman untukmu." ucap Yunho sambil terus merangsang kekasihnya itu. Tangannya yang tadi bermain di dada Jaejoong kini mulai memelintir nipple yang terlihat mulai mengeras dari balik bajunya. Tangan satunya masih terus mengelus paha Jaejoong sambil sesekali meremasnya. Jaejoong mulai terbuai dengan permainan Yunho. Desahannya terkadang terdengar sangat jelas.

"Enghhh… me-memangnya Joongie salah apa?"

"Kau ingatkan saat menidurkan Jiji, keadaanku masih hard. Tapi dengan teganya kau meninggalkanku tidur duluan. Aku harus menuntaskan hasratku sendirian kemarin."

"Itu Joongie uuhhh… Joongie sangat lelah, Joongie tidak sadar jika sudah tertidur. Enghhh…"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka sayang. Aku tidak suka jika kau lebih mementingkan Jiji daripada diriku."

"Ta-tapi Jiji juga kasihan ingin tidur oohhh…" desahan terdengar cukup keras saat Yunho tiba-tiba mencubit nipplenya dengan keras. Jaejoong mulai menikmati apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Paha yang Yunho elus dari tadi saja sudah mulai terbuka, memudahkan tangan Yunho untuk bermain disana.

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang kau harus membayar kesalahanmu kemarin." bibir Yunho segera menyambar bibir mungil Jaejoong setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jaejoong yang tidak siap membuat Yunho dengan mudah menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Lidahnya bergerak liar menikmati setiap inchi gua hangat kekasihnya.

Erangan nikmat keluar dari sela bibir Jaejoong yang dilumat habis oleh kekasihnya. Tangan Yunho yang bermain di dada Jaejoong sudah menyusup masuk dalam kain merah muda itu, memainkan nipple tegang Jaejoong dengan lihai. Sedangkan tangan satunya juga sama, masuk ke dalam pakaian dalam wanita yang Jaejoong kenakan, meremas kejantanan mungil itu di dalam sana.

Jaejoong yang mendapat tiga rangsangan sekaligus menjadi belingsatan di atas pangkuan Yunho. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Cherry lips menggoda itu terlihat semakin menggoda karena telah membengkak merah. Belum lagi bibir itu begitu basah oleh saliva keduanya, bahkan sebagian mengalir keluar, melewati dagu kecilnya. Yunho jadi semakin bernafsu melihatnya.

Jaejoong yang tadi duduk menyamping diarahkannya agar duduk menghadapnya, membuat paha mulus itu semakin terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Diangkatnya baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong, menampilkan kedua belah dada berisi yang masih terlihat beberapa kissmark hasilnya semalam. Segera disambarnya dengan rakus kedua bagian menggoda tubuh Jaejoong itu, menikmatinya secara bergantian. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho, semakin membawa kepala itu agar semakin tenggelam untuk menikmati dadanya. Dadanya membusung, terlihat seperti sedang menyodorkan kedua dadanya agar terus dilumat Yunho. Nafas keduanya terus memburu merasakan nafsu mereka yang semakin memuncak.

Puas dengan dada kini ciuman Yunho turun ke arah perut Jaejoong, menciuminya sebentar. Setelahnya Yunho berdiri sambil membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Kembali kedua belah bibir itu menyatu. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Jaejoong, tangan Yunho kembali menyusup masuk ke pakaian dalam Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya membuka belahan butt kenyal itu dan kemudian satu jarinya mulai mengelus lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya dengan pelan. Jaejoong makin mendesah keras saat dirasanya permukaan holenya disentuh.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Yunho segera merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar di atas ranjang. Jaejoong terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini. Bajunya yang sudah naik, memperlihatkan dadanya yang sudah penuh kissmark dan saliva dari Yunho. Dan bagian bawah tubuh namja cantik itu, oh, bahkan fantasi liar Yunhopun kalah dibandingkan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kaki Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Kekasihnya itu masih mengenakan rok merah muda beserta dalamannya yang bahkan tidak mampu menutupi dengan benar kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah menegak. Bahkan terlihat kain berwarna hitam itu mulai basah, menandakan jika Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan precumnya.

Yunho merangkak mendekati kekasihnya itu berbaring sekarang. Mata tajam penuh nafsu itu tidak hentinya mengamati tubuh mulus yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tepat saat ia berada di antara kaki Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh kejantanan mungil kekasihnya, memainkannya dari luar kain. Jaejoong kembali mendesah, namun kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan kali ini masih begitu kurang baginya. Matanya yang barusan tertutup kembali terbuka menatap seseorang yang memainkan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Yunniehh~" panggil Jaejoong pada kekasihnya dengan begitu manja dan menggoda.

"Kenapa hum?"

"Lepas celana dalam Joongie jebal~"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" seringai menyebalkan kembali didapat Jaejoong dari kekasihnya. Padahal ia ingin tangan Yunho yang langsung menyentuh kulit kejantanannya.

"Enghhh… tapi Joongie mau tangan Yunnie langsung menyentuh milik Joongie." ucap Jaejoong tanpa malu. Entah Jaejoong yang terlalu polos atau bagaimana, kata-kata sarat akan nafsu memang sering ia keluarkan tanpa malu sama sekali. Jika ia ingin maka ia akan mengatakannya.

"Kau ingat kan jika ini hukuman untukmu." Jaejoong terdiam saat Yunho kembali mengingatkannya tentang 'hukuman' yang harus ia jalani.

"Tapi…"

"Ingat kau sudah bersalah, dan orang yang bersalah harus menebus kesalahannya."

"Baiklah. Jadi Joongie harus apa?" Jaejoong cemberut sambil menuruti perkataan kekasihnya. Ia memang bersalah, dan mau tidak mau ia harus menebus kesalahannya, seperti kata Yunho. Cherry lips itu terpout kesal karena keinginannya harus tertunda.

"Karena Joongie kemarin bersalah karena sibuk dengan Jiji, jadi Joongie juga harus seperti Jiji."

"Seperti Jiji?" wajah imut itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Yunho maksud. Dimiringkannya kepalanya, tanda ia sedang berfikir mengenai ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ne, seperti Jiji. Jika Joongie berhasil maka Yunnie akan mengabulkan satu persatu keinginan Joongie. Otte?"

"Eummm, jadi kalau Joongie berhasil Joongie boleh meminta Yunnie melepas celana dalam ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kain hitam yang membungkus daerah pribadinya. Kembali jantung Yunho hampir saja meloncat melihat tingkah polos Jaejoong yang dengan santainya menunjuk bagian tengah tubuh bawahnya yang dari tadi mengangkang. Jaejoong sengaja menggodanya ya?

"Ya, tentu."

"Lalu Joongie boleh meminta Yunnie melepas baju kekecilan ini? Lalu rok ini, lalu bando ini. Ah bandonya tidak usah, Joongie suka. Bolehkah Yunnie?"

"Asal Joongie mau menuruti apa yang Yunnie perintahkan, Joongie boleh meminta apapun." Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga yang sangat sensitif itu. Nafas hangatnya begitu terasa oleh Jaejoong, membuatnya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Eummm, termasuk menghisap little Joongie?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai hukumannya sekarang. Joongie sudah tidak sabar." namja cantik itu terlonjak senang menyadari hukumannya tidaklah begitu merepotkan dan malah sangat menguntungkan baginya. Toh hanya mengikuti perintah Yunho dan ia akan mendapat keinginannya. Ah, lupakah kau Kim Jaejoong, kekasihmu itu terlalu mesum dan berbahaya.

Bibir keduanya kembali saling melumat sebelum memulai hukuman Jaejoong. Pagutan-pagutan kasar mereka lakukan, menyatakan bahwa keduanya sudah terbawa nafsu. Tangan halus Jaejoong terulur menjambak rambut kekasihnya saat ciuman Yunho semakin membuai dirinya. Hingga pagutan itu terlepas dan deru nafas kuat terdengar dari bibir masing-masing.

"Kita mulai hukumanmu. Sekarang lepas seluruh pakaianku."

Jaejoong langsung menurut. Namja cantik itu bangkit dari tidurannya dan mulai melucuti semua pakaian yang Yunho kenakan hingga tidak tersisakan sehelaipun. Tubuh kecoklatan itu kini jelas terpampang di hadapannya, membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Sudah Yunnie. Boleh Joongie meminta sesuatu?"

"Ne. Joongie mau apa?"

"Eumm, bukakan baju Joonge saja." Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya, menandakan agar Yunho segera melepas baju yang menurutnya kekecilan itu. Yunho yang segera paham langsung mengangkat baju merah muada itu dan melepasnya. Pemandangan tubuh mulus Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapannya. Dada berisi penuh kissmark merah keunguan itu menyedot perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar didekatkannya wajahnya pada objek yang ia tatap dan kembali menjamah bagian itu dengan mulutnya. Hisapan dan gigitan dapat Jaejoong rasakan pada kedua dadanya, membuatnya tidak kuat untuk mendesah nikmat.

"Eemmmhhh… Yunniehhhh…"

Yunho kembali memundurkan kepalanya. Hukuman Jaejoong berikutnya telah ia siapkan.

"Sekarang lakukan apa yang Jiji lakukan kemarin padamu."

"Umm." Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menikmati kulit kecoklatan kekasihnya, menjilat tubuh itu dengan perlahan. Lidahnya terus bermain dari leher Yunho, turun ke dada bidang kekasihnya, lalu turun ke perut yang dihiasi abs menggoda itu. Kembali lidahnya naik untuk menjilat dada Yunho, persis seperti yang Jiji lakukan kemarin malam pada dadanya.

Tangan Yunho tidak hanya diam saja. Sedari tadi tangan itu sibuk mengelus punggung mulus Jaejoong. Dan saat Jaejoong mulai mengerjai dadanya, tangan itu turun merambat ke arah dua bongkahan kenyal di bawah tubuh kekasihnya. Posisinya kini lebih memudahkannya untuk meraih dua benda favoritnya itu. Ia sedang terbaring dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di atasnya sambil masih asik menikmati dada bidangnya. Diremasnya benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu cukup keras, membuat Jaejoong yang tadi mengulum nipplenya jadi terhenti hanya untuk mendesah. Terus bokong itu ia remas hingga Jaejoong sama sekali lupa dengan kegiatannya.

"Joongie nakal ya, bukannya mengerjakan tugasnya malah sibuk mendesah."

"Mianhae, habisnya Yunnie meremas bokong Joongie." kembali pout lucu diciptakan Jaejoong dari bibirnya.

"Karena Joongie lalai jadi Joongie tidak bisa meminta sesuatu sekarang."

"Yaahh Yunnie, Joongie kan sudah seperti Jiji tadi."

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong berusaha membujuk Yunho agar ia bisa meminta sesuatu sekarang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar tidak nyaman karena pakaian dalam wanita itu semakin menyempit karena kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras.

"Joongie boleh meminta sesuatu jika mau mengulum little Yunnie, otte?"

"Baiklah Yunnie."

Kepala Jaejoong segera beralih ke bawah, berhenti tepat dihadapan kejantanan besar Yunho. Wajahnya seketika memerah melihat benda yang sering keluar masuk dalam lubangnya itu. Tanpa sadar kejantanan miliknya semakin mengeras dan lubangnya mulai berkedut membayangkan benda itu kembali memasukinya.

"Milikku akan segera memasuki holemu jika Joongie cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya." Yunho tahu betul apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan sekarang. Walau namja itu sangat polos, namun jarang Jaejoong hanya pasif saat mereka bercinta. Terkadang fantasi-fantasi liar sering berkelebat dalam pikirannya, membuat kegiatan mereka semakin panas.

Jaejoong mulai melakukan tugasnya, menjilat benda keras di hadapannya. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama, kejantanan Yunho sukses masuk dalam mulut mungil Jaejoong. Tidak dapat masuk sepenuhnya karena ukuran benda itu yang melebihi kapasitas mulutnya. Jaejoong memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menghisap kejantanan Yunho. Terlihat sepertinya ia sudah mahir dengan apa yang ia lakukan, karena mampu membuat Yunho mendesah cukup keras. Saat dirasa kejantanannya mulai berkedut, Yunho menarik kepala kekasihnya dari sana kemudian menyambar bibir mungil itu.

"Sekarang Joongie boleh meminta sesuatu."

"Ah, lepaskan celana dalam ini. Rasanya sempit sekali Yun."

Yunho segera meraih tali yang terikat pada masing-masing sisi celan dalam itu, kemudian menarik simpulnya. Kain itu jatuh begitu saja dari kaki Jaejoong, menampilkan kejantanan mungil yang menyembul dari balik rok pendek yang masih Jaejoong kenakan. Cairan precum terus menetes dari sana. Yunho mulai tergoda untuk menikmati cairan manis kesukaannya itu. Tanpa waktu lama mulutnya sudah menguasai milik Jaejoong, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Direbahkannya tubuh Jaejoong agar ia lebih mudah menikmati benda yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh… Yunnie, lebih kuat hisapnya. Uuhhh…"

"Aahhh… Yunniehhh… aahhh… enghhh…" desah Jaejoong semakin keras. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diam menahan kenikmatan yang sekarang terpusat pada kejantanannya. Semakin kuat Yunho memainkan miliknya, semakin dekat pula klimaks yang akan Jaejoong rasakan. Kejantanannya berkedut kencang dalam mulut Yunho. Disaat klimaksnya yang sudah di ujung, tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan kulumannya. Erangan frustasi terdengar saat namja cantik itu gagal meraih kepuasannya. Ditatapnya tajam Yunho yang balas menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu, kau ingat kan?" ucap Yunho menanggapi kekesalan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat senyum menyebalkan yang dilayangkan kekasihnya.

Pagutan panas terjadi kembali sambil tangannya dengan kasar menarik rok yang masih Jaejoong kenakan, membuangnya entah kemana. Setelah ciumannya terlepas, kepala Yunho langsung beralih menuju bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya kembali. Kedua paha Jaejoong dibuka dengan lebar. Bibirnya dengan semangat menorehkan banyak kissmark pada paha mulus itu. Jaejoong semakin kesal karena Yunho terkesan bermain-main dari tadi, ia tidak puas jika pahanya saja yang disentuh bibir hati itu.

"Yunnie~"

"Kenapa sayang?" bibir dan lidahnya masih terus bermain disana. Bahkan sekarang sudah merambat menciumi pangkal paha Jaejoong.

"Jangan disana terus. Hole Joongie sudah gatal." ucap Jaejoong sangat jujur tanpa rasa malu. Seringai mesum kembali terpatri pada wajah tampan Yunho dan setelahnya kepala itu sudah berada di antara kedua belahan butt Jaejoong. Lidahnya terjulur untuk bermain dengan hole sempit yang sebentar lagi ia masuki, meyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Digerakkannya lidahnya, membasahi dinding hole Jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusuk dengan dalam.

"Uuhhh… geli Yunhhh… emmhhh…" Yunho terus bermain disana sambil sesekali mengisap pelan lubang yang semakin berkedut itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup basah, Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan besarnya, mengarahkan pada lubang Jaejoong.

"Aku masuk sekarang ne?" kembali Yunho meminta izin kekasihnya sebelum ia masuki. Ia baru akan melakukannya jika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar siap. Walau ini hukuman namja cantik itu, tapi Yunho tidak ingin jika kekasihnya merasa kesakitan.

"Ne, Joongie juga sudah tidak tahan."

Kejantanan Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam hole hangat itu setelah mendapat persetujuan kekasihnya. Tidak begitu sulit karena sudah sangat basah di dalam sana. Setelah sempurna masuk, Yunho mulai bergerak peralahan dan teratur, membiasakan hole Jaejoong dengan benda asing yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aahhh… Yunniehhh… lebih cepat lagi." desahan keras kembali terdengar setelah pergerakkan mereka semakin liar. Yunho semakin bergerak brutal saat kejantanannya dijepit dengan kuat di dalam sana. Belum lagi kedutan-kedutan kuat dinding hole itu serasa sedang meremas-remas miliknya.

"Ini terlalu nikmat Joongiehhh… ergghh…"

"Yunniehhh… Joongie hampir sampai enghhh…"

"Bersama sayang."

"Yunhh… Yunniehhh… aahhhhh…"

"Arrggghhhhh…"

Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya memburu tidak beraturan. Rasanya tiba-tiba paru-paru mereka kosong setelah merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang baru saja terlewati. Yunho menciumi sebentar wajah kelelahan Jaejoong sebelum bergeser dari atasnya.

"Bagaimana hukumanmu? Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Yunho sambil membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya punggung telanjang yang penuh keringat itu.

"Um, Joongie sangat menikmatinya. Rasanya enak sekali." Jaejoong terkikik kecil dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Hukumannya begitu menyenangkan menurutnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu Yunnie boleh menghukum Joongie lagi kan?"

"Umm, boleh kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan senang hati Yunnie menghukum Joongie lagi."

"Tapi jangan harap Joongie bisa menutup mata walau sebentar saja nanti." Bisik Yunho berbahaya di telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendadak horor seketika dengan ancaman yang baru ia dengar. Belum sempat memikirkan nasibnya, cherry lipsnya yang sudah sangat membengkak itu kembali dipagut dengan rakus oleh Yunho.

Entah bagaimana nasib uri Joongie nanti. Namun dapat dipastikan keselamatan holenya akan terancam.

Tapi… bukankah ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan dari tadi? Kemana kucing abu-abu berbulu mengkilat bernama Jiji itu?

~####~

"Yak! Jiji-ya, jangan menjilati kekasihku terus. Aishh kucing ini."

~END~

Kembali satu rate M aku bawakan~ :3

Bagaimana untuk kali ini? Hot kah? Membosankan kah? Atau biasa aja?

Btw, kira-kira siapa ya yang marah-marah di atas dengan Jiji? Silahkan reader tebak sendiri :3

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di ffku berikutnya 'o')/

#tebar kolor Jiji *ehh? :3


End file.
